


Small Nathanaël is cute

by Cherisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big Chloe, Chloe is taller than Nathanaël by about a head, Chloe is the host, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Nath is a poor boy, Partying, Smol Nathanaël, chlonath, they are in a motel but no hanky panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherisher/pseuds/Cherisher
Summary: Nathanaël is smolChloe is tall





	1. Little Bigger Spoon

"You're hogging the blanket." Nathanaël tried to pull at the sheeting but to no avail. He even opted to push his back against hers and tug ferociously at the standard fifty-thread count Motel bed covers. Yet, he couldn't find any purchase in the tiny mattress and was stuck with the little corner of bedding to survive the night. It was like trying to wrestle sheets from a woman almost a head taller than him.

Oh, wait. It was exactly like that. 

Chloe wrapped herself up quite nicely in a bundle and was not going to surrender the warmth, even if it killed her.

"What did you expect? We are sharing a single bed with little to no room to move around." She rolled over a little bit and craned her neck to peer over her shoulder. "Nighty night."

"You're going to leave me like this?" he pleaded with his girlfriend as she flopped back into a comfortable position. "Please, I beg of you, at least give me a square foot of protection against the cold."

She slowly turned around again and gave him a glare. "Would you prefer the floor?"

He meekly rolled over and humbly appreciated what he was given. Chloe rugged herself up once more and closed her eyes to get some sleep. But sleep never came, her guilty conscience wouldn't shut up. It nagged and nagged her, making her regret what she said. After thirty seconds of gut wrenching lovey-dovey feelings, she finally surrendered a portion of the blanket to the other side of the mattress. "You may have this much. Don't expect any more."

Nathanaël took the blanket and smiled.

Chloe kicked herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She should have been firm, undeterred by his cute and adorable personality. Why did he have to be so gosh darn cute? Ugh, she hated how he took over her sense of authority like that.

She felt a hand slide over her stomach. She froze in place. She then felt his head lightly bump against her back. "Thank you, Chlo." He wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled himself closer.

He was warm, somehow he was just a tad warmer than the blankets, even though he was stuck out in the cold for so long. She could feel him snuggle up to her. The blush that ran across her face couldn't be helped. Nathanaël was adorable, even when he was being so... so... docile towards her.

She coughed lightly into her fist and snapped out of it. She had two options; Kick him out of the bed and get angry, or let him be.

He rolled his head further into her back and cuddled her a little more, shifting a tad closer to her and mumbling incoherent 'thank yous'.

No matter how cold her heart was, she couldn't kick him out. Not now, and probably not till morning.

So, she fell asleep happy, comforted by Nathanaël's hand wrapped around her stomach.


	2. Seated Upon a Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the seats are taken.  
> Except one.

By the last few hours, the party fell into its full swing. Everyone was either dancing, playing pool in the billiards room, or just chatting to each other. From the centre of the room, Chloe could see her guests enjoying themselves. The night was perfect. Everything was perfect in fact... but it was almost too perfect. 

Something was going to go wrong that night; she could sense its oncoming presence.

She had to put a stop to it before it happened.

As she scanned the walls, she was looking for the culprit of this future crime. It had to be someone obvious, someone, who could muck up her night in a single blow. She listed all the high school clichés as she went past the social circles.

She examined the muscle-junkies and quickly disregarded them. "They're too idiotic to try something stupid," she mumbled to herself.  
She turned her attention to the blonde wannabes and studied them up and down. "Nah, they're too afraid to dare mess with me," she confidently claimed.  
The thespians, "They're busy with the pool table, and being drama-y," she acknowledged.  
The floaters, "They won't even talk to anyone else," she huffed.

She couldn't see any other cliché social groups other than those ones she saw, so she was left stumped. Who else was there?...

A thought struck her mind. _'The Artist'..._ Of course!

She spun on heel and thoroughly examined the room. This time, she stood up on her tippy toes and found a better view above everybody's heads. Now that she knew who she was looking for, she wasn't just looking for the only self-artistically-proclaimed person she invited, oh no; she was also looking for the shortest person in the room as well.

Nathanaël was an entire head smaller than her, and although he was roughly average height, she was already fairly tall, to begin with. In fact, when she invited him to this party she had to stoop to look him in the eye. The primary reason she didn't see him the first time around, was mainly due to their drastic height difference.

Once she finally caught glimpse of that defining head colour, she pouted her lips. Chloe was never the one to openly talk about her feelings, but she was hecka mad. _'How dare he try and ruin my party!?'_ she thought to herself.

She marched through the crowd and made a B-line for the redhead leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. He stood there, quietly sipping at his drink while he kept his gaze on the floor, not talking to anyone. Chloe pushed through the final layer of friends and stood authoritatively in front of the supposed criminal.

"Kurtzberg!" she barked while slamming a hand next to his head, pinning him to the wall.

He stood to attention and clutched the plastic cup in his hand. "Yes, Chole?"

"Get you butt out of the corner, I want to keep an eye on you." Before he could speak she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the secluded hiding spot. Chloe dragged the poor artist deep into the thick party crowd, the sheepish boy following along behind as he tried his best to avoid any eye contact from the curious people. Being led by a girl a foot taller than you, wasn't exactly the best show of manliness.

When they reached the other side of the room Chloe stopped and gestured to someone to get out of a large arm chair.

"Sit," she commanded Nathanaël after the partygoer obliged.

He politely took a seat and thanked his host with a small blush. His mind was doing barrel rolls; not only did the girl he likes, pick him out from the crowd, but she also ordered someone else to give up their seat for him. He couldn’t tell if she was mad, or just being strangely nice.

But Chloe wasn't done yet.

She had gotten him out in the open, so he couldn't try anything suspicious without drawing attention. She made him sit down among other people, so he can't scheme against her without drawing attention.

Those were two fail-safes that she ensured against him. But she needed a third, something to seal the deal and make sure he couldn't try anything stupid.

Like tying him to that chair. Except she didn't have any rope. Quickly thinking, she came up with an improvised restraint.

Nathanaël let out a sharp yelp as she planted herself down on his lap.

Chloe wasn’t heavy per say. She wasn’t a big-tall, rather she was a thin-tall. But that didn’t stop the fact that his crush just placed her rear on his legs and actually sat down on top of him. The blush he gave put his hair colour to shame, and his hands shot straight up into the air to avoid touching anything he might regret.

Don’t get him wrong though, he kind of enjoyed having her there. It was just so sudden and spontaneous that he didn’t have time to register it.

“Don’t even think trying to escape,” she said leaning back and falling on his chest, placing all the weight that what once one his legs, now on his chest as well. Now that he was fully pinned to the chair, he was on the brink of passing out. She gave a small smirk as she heard him dying behind her. She liked how he squirmed under her weight. Serves him right.

“That’s what you get for ruining my party.” She shifted her weight and dug her pelvis right into his thighs, meriting another stifled yelp from the poor artist.

 _‘What did I do???’_ his mind screeched to himself.

While he was mentally writing his last will and testament, Chloe turned around slightly and caressed his cheek, delivering the final blow.

“You’re going to stay here until I say so, my little red tomato.”

Nathanaël felt the life slip from his heart and slowly pool down in his stomach. Never was he going to do anything else for the rest of the night but croak out various stutters and pleas for help. He was completely trapped under her influence.

Chloe smirked deviously. She saved the day once again from the evil whims of this shorty artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Finito! Tanto Bellissimo!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Clonath Nation for inspiring me to do this one.


End file.
